Fasteners exist which present fields of hook-shaped fastener elements for engagement, for example, with fibers or loops of a mating fastener. The hook-shaped fastener elements can be part of a fastener product preform which includes a sheet-form base with fastener elements extending from a broad side of the sheet-form base.
The sheet form base of such fasteners can present a sharp edge, and the fastening elements can be rough to the touch. Improvements to the hand of such fasteners are desired, for use against skin or in other products in which smooth surfaces are preferable.